


Village Delivery

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [17]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Grizz decides to try his paw in online dating wanting an intimate relationship like his baby brother does.





	Village Delivery

Panda currently sat down across his brother. Receiving a text from the Grizzly he honestly felt a bit of anxiety. 

This could be another really emotional confrontation and Panda was emotionally or mentally ready to deal with something like that again.

Looking at his blushing brother a confused look came. Grizz’s eyes peered down and he wasn’t saying anything?

“Bro..” Grizz finally spoke up after a good minute of silence.

“Yeah, Grizz?” Panda asked, relief showing in his tone at his brother breaking the silence.

“I got a dating profile.” Grizz shyly admitted to the other.

Now he was completely free to praise or judgment from his younger brother, and it left a bit of dread in him. It almost felt like he was a defendant waiting for the decision from a judge.

Panda perked up at what his brother said. A dating site!? Grizz never seemed the type of bear to even want any of those accounts.

“Whoa bro that’s amazing! What made you want to get one though? I never saw you as the type of bear to even WANT to do something like that?” Panda exclaimed with a smile.

“Well..I always see you cuddly and junk with Grizzly sama..I kinda want something like that too?” Grizz admitted a bit quieter than he hoped, his face tinting pink in the process.

Panda looked at his flustered big brother with a grin. Seeing Grizz open up like this., he couldn’t help but smile.

Getting next to him he placed a paw on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m willing to help you if you want my help bro! I used to be on dating sites all the time!”

“U-Uh sure bro?” Grizz said a bit of uncertainty entering his tone.

“Alright! Let’s begin then!” Panda said with a determined wide grin, beginning to stand up and take his brother to the living room.

“So Panpan…what are we doing first?” Grizz asked before lazily leaning on the couch, watching the bear set up.

“Oh! I’m glad you asked bro! First, we have to take some GOOD pictures! When you take pictures you always want to do it in good lighting, and you want your setting to be CASUAL but not exactly TOO casual to the point you just take lazy selfies of yourself on your bed..you also want to put some filters on it too if you can.”

“Oh, um? That seems a bit excessive Panpan…but if it helps.” Grizz said before going over to stand in one spot by the couch.

“How is this bro?” Grizz asked with a nervous smile.

Panda looked over to where his brother was…there was a light but it was rather dim where he stood.

“That’s okay Grizz but…could you lift the curtains to let more light come in towards you and in the house?” Panda suggested before taking Grizz’s phone and turning on the camera app, pointing it at his brother as Grizz inched closer towards the light.

“Okay bro…so this is going to be your profile pic so you want something good….but I think we should also stick simple…so just smile bro!” Panda said before pointing the phone at his brother, it slowly focusing in on him.

Grizz’s eyes widened and he quickly put on a grin for the camera before it flashed, signifying it’s been shot.

Grizz ran over to Panda who was currently looking over his photo with aww’s trapped in his throat. While it didn’t exactly hold that cool guy look it still looked way decent for a profile pic.

“Whoa, bro…I look cute?!” The word cute sounded strangled, coming from Grizz. Why did he have to take a CUTE picture? Did other bears besides Shirokuma and Grizzly even like that?”

An embarrassed blush soon came over from seeing this picture more and more. Was anyone really going to look at this and think he was even worth it? Even take him seriously as a lover?

“B-Bro…are you sure this looks good enough for a profile pic? We shouldn’t do a retake?”

Panda looked down at the picture squinting at it for a moment before looking back at him, “No way! It looks perfect the way it is. I know you really don’t want to be seen as cute but…alot of people love that! And any lucky bear that decides to take you will quickly see you for your awesomeness instead of cuteness.

Grizz couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the others speech. It was rather flattering to his ears to hear such positive reinforcement.

“Alright bro! Set that profile pic up!” Grizz exclaimed with a grin showing his canines.

Panda nodded with a grin before quickly tapping away. Soon he handed Grizz’s phone back to him.

“Now bro, we got your whole profile thing down we’re gonna have to work on your description thingy…and we also have to work o-”

Panda was cut off by the sudden vibration from Grizz’s phone.

Picking the phone up, Grizz looked to see a notification! Quickly swiping his phone to unlock he looked at the username that sent him a flirt.

‘Na_Kum sent you a flirt!’ ‘Na_Kum gave you a kiss!’ ‘Na_Kum sent you a message!’ The three notifications told him in tabs.

About to enter in and open the message tab, Grizz was cut off by a sudden rough paw placed on his shoulder.

“Grizz san, I need you to go over to some village and give this customer their order.   
Grizzly said handing the smaller grizzly a box containing some bottles of wine.

Grizzly continued to write down the address on a spare sheet of paper before handing it to him.

“Here ya go…so you won’t got lost or any shit like that this time..” Grizzly murmured, a blush of embarrassment shading his cheeks.

Grizz nodded before leaving the door, looking down at the slip of paper he squinted at.

“K-Ku…Made? Village? That’s a pretty weird name for a village but I won’t judge!” Grizz said before waiting on the train.

Taking the train ride to the village, he stopped at the station before looking down at his slip of paper again..he needed to go to a Miko shrine?

Finally arriving at the shrine he stopped at the front door, placing the brown box down on the ground he next to him.

Giving a few solid knocks on the door he heard the HEAVIEST footsteps stomp and get louder approaching the door.

Suddenly it swung open and Grizz was met with a GIANT brown bear? Well technically he was actually more of an orange color but there weren't any orange bear species.

First looking up the bear soon looked down with a blush before looking away. Silently muttering incoherent things.

“Are you Grizzman9000?” The brown bear asked looking down at him. Staring into his eyes.

“H-Hot Diggity…” Was all Grizz could mutter, hearing his velvety voice. It was so deep and enticing! But at the same time…it didn’t feel monotone? It held life in his tone.

And he seemed so…direct. A blush soon followed on Grizz’s face looking up at him more. This bear couldn’t be NA_KUM!

“U-Uh yeah? How did you know it was even me?” Grizz asked, his face feeling like it was gonna explode from this heat rising in it.

“I’m Na_Kum. But you can just call me Nat-” Natsu stopped himself midway as the Grizzly already bolted off.

Natsu looked over to Machi who looked up at him.

“Machi-Chan? What did I do wrong?”

“I…really can’t answer on that Natsu…maybe you came on too strong?” She said unsure patting a disappointed Natsu’s back.

-

Grizz sat on the train, covering his blushing face the whole time…memories of that guy!  
He was so…PERFECT! Why would he even want to mess with someone like him? The guy who swallows 3 burritos in less than two minutes!

Finally getting home he opened the door to see Grizzly and Panda on the couch sharing a tender moment.

Plucking his brother off the couch he began to carry him off to his room.

“H-Hey bro! What’s wrong? What happened?”  
Grizz didn’t answer him as he opened the door and closed it tight shut behind him.

“D-Dude…I RAN INTO NA_KUM! AND HE’S….NEAR PERFECT! I….think he made a mistake.” Grizz admitted embarrassed.

Panda looked at his brother with his mouth agape now.

“D-Did you get a picture?” Panda gently asked

Grizz shamefully nodded before turning the phone on and showing Panda the one photo he snagged of him before running off.

Panda’s eyes widened for a second and he coughed.

“Bro…please talk to this bear again on your dating site message thingy…you really shouldn’t let a good match like this slip from your paws! I want you to be happy!” Panda began putting an arm around his back.

“Bro…I get it…you may be way too nervous to just be face to face talking..but try taking it a bit slow for now and just chatting on the im, and then when you get comfortable, do face time, or even meet up!”

Grizz slacked up a bit after hearing his brother’s soothing words…they really did help him calm down in a time like this.

“T-Thanks Panpan.” Grizz shakily uttered out. It’s starting to feel like the roles have reversed.

“Anytime bro.” He smiled before unlocking the door and going back downstairs.

Grizz let out a shaky exhale before taking the laptop and opening up the dating site.  
Another new message was from Na_Kum..and it’s only been sent 30 minutes ago..

Opening it he read the message which said  
‘Grizzman9000 I apologize for coming on so strongly back there and scaring you off! D: I hope we can meet again so we can do start something off right. ~Natsu.’

Grizz looked down at the message with a smile before beginning to type the reply.   
He wanted to start things right as well.


End file.
